


Of Many To Come

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Saves the Day, Attempted Sexual Assault, Camelot, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Original Character(s), POV Merlin, Pining Merlin, Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur, Repressed Memories, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wasn't doing anything rash like erasing the memory completely, he was merely…burying it. It would simply be overlooked, almost like it wasn't important enough to think about. Arthur wouldn't be able to remember it, but Merlin would never be able to forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.
> 
> A/N: This is my first Merlin fan fiction piece, and I'm super excited about it! This will take place after the episode "Sweet Dreams" where Arthur is enchanted to love Lady Vivian, and only true love's kiss could break the spell. This will be my revision of the episode, so I hope you all enjoy it!

  

One may think that being in love with Arthur would be hard, after all he was a royal prat most of the time. Truth be told though, loving him was easy - way too easy at times -  but that was not to say that it didn’t hurt, Merlin had the emotional and physical scars to prove that. Arthur was constantly in danger, which led to the physical scars, and was known for being a flirt, which led to the emotional ones.

 

Merlin didn’t have any naïve notions that he and Arthur would end up together. As much as he loved Arthur, Merlin knew that it was not his destiny to be by the prince’s side in that way. That place was fated to be Gwen’s, and Merlin had come to terms with that. It wasn’t an easy fact to accept in the slightest, but it was meant to be. There was nothing Merlin could do to change that, not that he would do anything about it anyways. Arthur was completely straight and absolutely smitten with Gwen.

 

Well, that was what Merlin believed wholeheartedly. It was tested, however, when once again Arthur managed to get himself enchanted by someone, only this time he believed he was in love with Lady Vivian of all people.

 

Kilgharrah claimed that only someone who Arthur truly loved would be able to break the spell, which was why Merlin thought that Gwen’s kiss would break the curse on Arthur. Only, it didn’t. After their kiss, Arthur was still under the love spell, and Merlin had no idea what to do now that his plan fell through.

 

Merlin knew that it was crazy to take it upon himself to break the curse, but somewhere deep down he hoped that all the love he had for Arthur would be enough to break the enchantment. A part of Merlin was nervous that it wouldn’t work, and Arthur would be forced to marry Lady Vivian. On the other hand, a part of him was terrified that his love was powerful enough to break the curse, and what that would mean for the both of them.

 

When Merlin kissed Arthur, he had expected one of two things to happen; he was either going to be punched, at best, or sent to the dungeons, at worst. What he was not expecting, was for neither of those consequences to happen.

 

When Arthur kissed him back, Merlin tried to pull away in shock, but Arthur had wrapped a strong hand around the back of Merlin’s neck, dragging him back into the kiss. It wasn’t chaste or careful, but passionate and reckless, which described their relationship perfectly.

 

Arthur, like with everything, took as much as he gave. The kiss left Merlin breathless and desperate, small moans escaping his throat. Arthur swallowed those gasps like a man starving, and Merlin could do nothing more than grip Arthur’s waist and hold on for dear life as the kiss stole the breath right out of him. Arthur wasn’t entirely unaffected either, he clung to Merlin like a lifeline as if he was afraid that this wasn’t real.

 

When the kiss came to a slow sensual end, the two men stared at each wide eyed and gasping for air. It killed Merlin to see the longing relief pooled in Arthur’s bright blue eyes. It killed him because they could never be together, there were too many obstacles in their way. Merlin was not only a servant, but he was a warlock and a man. He could never give Arthur heirs, and as long as Uther was on the throne their affections for each other would never be allowed.

 

“I love you,” Arthur whispered, tentatively caressing Merlin’s face.

 

“I love you too,” Merlin choked out, his throat tightening as tears stung his eyes. “Which is why I can’t let you do this…I’m so sorry Arthur.”

 

“Sorry, for what? I don’t understand—”

 

Merlin started mumbling an incantation under his breath, catching Arthur’s attention. His eyes widened in realization, though he didn’t look angry, betrayed, or even that surprised. Merlin had to be more careful with his magic in the future if even Arthur was catching onto him. Arthur looked scared, like he knew what Merlin was about to do.

 

“Merlin, don’t! It’s okay…”

 

Arthur trailed off feeling the effects of the spell take hold of him. His bright blue eyes dulled as he fell into the trance. Merlin wasn’t doing anything rash like erasing the memory completely, he was merely…burying it. It would simply be overlooked, almost like it wasn’t important enough to think about.

 

Arthur wouldn’t be able to remember it, but Merlin would never be able to forget it.

________________________________________________________________

 

The week passed like nothing happened, life in Camelot was back to normal. Merlin tried not to let it show how much he was hurting, and if anyone noticed no one mentioned it, which was a relief. Merlin wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle someone questioning him right now. The easy relationship Merlin and Arthur had shared before was strained - loving him was too hard now. If anyone noticed the shift in their relationship, they kept that to themselves as well.

 

Merlin attempted to be his usual self around Arthur, but many times his efforts fell short. Arthur said nothing about it in the beginning, and offhandedly commented on it in the middle of the week. He never asked again after seeing the devastation that washed over Merlin’s face. That didn’t stop him from asking around though, Merlin found that out through Gaius and then Gwen. Merlin didn’t tell a soul what happened so no one knew what to tell Arthur.

 

Merlin was distractedly changing Arthur’s bed sheets as the prince had his breakfast. The room was awkwardly silent, which would have been very unusual before, but was now a common occurrence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other for entirely different reasons. Merlin couldn’t talk to Arthur for long without remembering their kiss, and Arthur had no idea how to fix whatever was wrong. It put them both in extremely foul moods. Which was why most people avoided the pair these past days.

 

“Do you need anything else Sire?” Merlin inquired, his arms full of sheets and blankets.

 

“No, go ahead,” Arthur dismissed, not looking up from his breakfast.

 

Merlin didn’t bother to say goodbye, he just rushed out of the room before Arthur could change his mind. Merlin continued down the hall, heading toward where the laundry room. He was almost there when he was intercepted by George, the manservant constantly after his position. Even if Arthur never spoke to him again, Merlin wouldn’t give up his position as Arthur’s personal manservant.

 

“Would you like me to take those for you?” George asked, arms already reaching out to grab them.

 

“No, I’ve got it,” Merlin snapped, childishly turning away from the creepy servant. “I’m sure there’s other chores to do.”

 

“Yes, maybe Prince Arthur needs something,” George agreed, making Merlin grind his teeth together frustrated.

 

“He’s fine,” Merlin gritted, but naturally it fell to deaf ears.

 

“I’ll check for myself,” George commented, rushing by before Merlin could stop him.

 

Merlin continued on his way, silently seething. Logically he knew that Arthur wouldn’t fire him just because they didn’t talk like they used to. It would take more than George weaseling himself between the two for Arthur to replace Merlin. But that didn’t keep Merlin from worrying about it though. Deep down Merlin was afraid that Arthur would grow tired with this routine, and move on to another more reliable and able servant.

 

“Thanks dear,” one of the maids greeted, taking the sheets from him with a smile.

 

Merlin nodded, offering her a small distracted smile in return before heading out. Arthur may not have wanted anything else, at least from Merlin, but there was plenty more chores to complete.

Merlin headed out to the training yard to collect armor to polish and chainmail to wash. It used to be one of his least favorite chores because it was so time consuming, but now he reveled in the solitude it provided him. Not that Merlin would ever admit it, but the chore gave him time to think. Often his thoughts drifted back to that night, reflecting on what he could have done differently. Even after all this tension and hurt, Merlin wouldn’t have changed anything. He knew that this would pass, eventually.

 

Merlin, lost in his thoughts, didn’t notice one of the knights saunter in. Merlin kept his attention on the chainmail he was running through with rough cleaning sand. It wasn’t until the knight was practically breathing down his neck that Merlin looked up, confused. It was Henry, one of the newly bestowed knights.

 

“Do you require something?” Merlin inquired, barely keeping his annoyed tone in check. None of the other knights ever bothered him while he was in here.

 

“I’ve seen you around before,” Henry commented, like that actually answered Merlin’s question.

 

“Unsurprising,” Merlin murmured unimpressed. “I’m Prince Arthur’s manservant, I’m often around the training area.”

 

“What’s your name?” Henry asked, absentmindedly running a hand along Merlin’s shoulders.

 

“Merlin,” Merlin answered tensely, subtly pulling away from the knight’s unwanted touch.

 

“Mhm,” Henry hummed, grabbing Merlin’s shoulder to hold him in place. “Tell me Merlin, how else do you please our prince?”

 

“I am not that kind of servant,” Merlin retorted, roughly pulling out of Henry’s grip to stand up.

 

“You’ll do what you are told,” Henry snapped, lashing out to grab Merlin once more. “You should respect your superiors.”

 

Merlin swiftly dodged Henry’s hand and slipped out of the armory tent. He rushed to where the knights were training, counting on the fact that Henry wouldn’t pursue him in front of the others. Merlin knew that what he did could be punishable, but he never had to deal with unwanted advancements before, and had panicked. He doubted, even with how friendly the knights were, that they would side with him over one of their own.

 

“Merlin, is something wrong?” Leon questioned, reaching out to grab Merlin’s arm concerned. He stopped when Merlin unconsciously flinched away.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Merlin lied, glancing over his shoulder at the tent where Henry was casually walking out of.

 

“If you’re sure,” Leon replied, suspiciously following Merlin’s gaze.

 

“Yep, fine as can be,” Merlin chirped, before heading to the castle to do other chores instead. He could always finish the chainmail and polishing later.

 

Merlin avidly ignored the two pairs of eyes following after him.

________________________________________________________________

 

“Did Sir Henry do something?” Arthur questioned him the following day.

 

“What?” Merlin asked, caught off guard by the inquiry. “No, who told you that?”

 

“Sir Leon mentioned that you looked spooked after coming out of the armory tent with Sir Henry,” Arthur replied, walking over to his skittish manservant. “Because if he did something—”

 

“You’ll what Arthur?” Merlin snapped, turning away to look through Arthur’s wardrobe.

 

“I’ll make sure he pays for it,” Arthur promised, surprised and hurt that Merlin didn’t trust him to deal with something like this.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Merlin mumbled, as he went back to laying out Arthur’s clothes. “Nothing happened.”

 

“Merlin, don’t lie to me,” Arthur warned, but Merlin shook his head refusing to say more.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Merlin inquired, fiddling with his hands nervously.

 

“No, I don’t,” Arthur sighed, dismissing Merlin once more.

 

Merlin quickly took his leave, rushing down the hall, only to get snatched down an empty corridor. He was slammed into the wall, the wind harshly knocked out of him. Merlin gasped for breath, but there was a pressure on his chest making it harder to breathe. Henry clutched the front of his shirt, pressing him roughly against the wall.

 

“You told him,” Henry hissed, his face red with anger. “You went sniveling to the prince.”

 

“I didn’t,” Merlin denied, clawing at Henry’s wrists trying to get him to let go.

 

“Then why was I demoted to a lowly courier?” Henry demanded, slamming Merlin into the wall again.

 

“I don’t know!” Merlin shrieked, his vision going fuzzy around the edges.

 

“Let go of him!” Arthur yelled, turning the corner with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

Merlin’s eyes widened as Henry quickly dropped his hold on him. Merlin slid down the wall, his head swimming dizzily. Henry stepped away holding up his hands in surrender, even he wasn’t stupid enough to go up against the prince. Arthur must have signaled something to him because Henry took off down the hall without another word.

 

“Merlin, you told me that nothing happened, and then I see this,” Arthur scolded, but his tone was softened with concern.

 

“Nothing happened before,” Merlin stated, looking down at his hands chastised. “Why did you do that? It’s not like it’s out of Sir Henry’s right.”

 

“It should be,” Arthur muttered darkly, and Merlin’s chest swelled with pride. Arthur would make such a great king one day.

 

“Thank you,” Merlin replied, not wanting Arthur to think that he was completely ungrateful.

 

“What did he want?” Arthur questioned, still confused on why a knight would be so focused on a single servant.

 

“Me,” Merlin whispered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

 

“What? You?” Arthur repeated, disbelief written across his face.

 

“Is that so hard to believe? Not everyone finds me repulsive Arthur,” Merlin snapped, scowling as he shakily rose to his feet.

He knew that Arthur was hiding his true feelings, but he didn’t have to make it sound like Merlin was diseased. Merlin knew that his looks were odd with his sharp cheekbones, large ears, and wide eyes, but that didn’t mean that no one would be interested him. Granted, the one person who was also tried to assault him, so maybe being invisible was better than the alternative.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Arthur defended testily, his mood further darkening when Merlin refused his helping hand.

 

“It’s fine!” Merlin claimed, walking away even though Arthur stubbornly followed after him. “Not everyone can look like you do.”

Arthur was blessed with chiseled features, a strong jaw and muscular build. Merlin often himself distracted with Arthur’s bright blue eyes, and the way his blonde hair sometimes fell over them. Arthur was exactly what Merlin imagined a prince would look like. Underneath his handsome appearance Arthur was exactly what Merlin believed a king should be like. It wasn’t Arthur’s looks that made Merlin fall in love with him.

 

“I like the way you look!” Arthur blurted, a light pink staining his cheeks. Merlin looked over at Arthur surprised by the confession, it made Merlin internally smile.

 

“Are you blushing?” Merlin asked, looking closer at Arthur who scowled flustered.

Good, as relieved as Merlin was as Arthur liking the way he looked, Merlin didn’t want to lead Arthur on. It was hard enough just knowing that Arthur loved him, it would be impossible to have Arthur act on his feelings. Merlin wasn’t sure if he would be able to deny Arthur a second time.

 

“No!” Arthur denied, even as his cheeks grew darker. “Shut up!”

 

Merlin wanted to tease Arthur more, but decided that it was better for both of them if he kept quiet. This conversation was getting a little too close to the truth for comfort. He knew that Arthur loved him, but Merlin couldn’t do anything about it without ruining everything. It was better if they both kept things as platonic as possible.

 

“So…you think I’m attractive?” Arthur taunted, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

 

Merlin was doomed.

________________________________________________________________

 

“Arthur still following you around?” Gwen whispered, subtly motioning over to where Arthur was mulling around.

 

“Yes, he thinks Sir Henry is going to retaliate or something,” Merlin muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. The knight had barely looked at him since he was caught.

 

“He cares about you,” Gwen scolded, but even though she was smiling her eyes were sad.

 

“No, he just—”

 

“Merlin,” Gwen interrupted, giving him a knowing look. “Please, don’t insult me.”

 

“Sorry,” Merlin guiltily apologized, he glanced at her wishing he had never hurt her. He truly thought she would be the one to break the curse, not him. “Nothing can ever happen between us.”

 

“Why not?” Gwen questioned, as she filled her bucket with water. “I seem to remember you claiming that if Arthur and I truly cared for one another then we would find a way.”

 

“It’s different,” Merlin insisted, which only made her scoff and roll her eyes. “It is.”

 

“How so?” Gwen questioned, watching as he glanced over at Arthur, who was doing a poor job of pretending that he wasn’t looking over at them.

 

“I’m not just a servant Gwen, I’m also a man,” Merlin stated, motioning down at himself like she had missed it.

 

“Love is love Merlin,” Gwen persisted, pulling away her bucket so Merlin could fill his. “I don’t think it’d matter, not to him.”

 

“That’s the problem,” Merlin mumbled, miserably looking down at his bucket.

 

“Oh Merlin,” Gwen sympathized, soothingly rubbing his shoulder. She had never seen Merlin look so depressed before, and it pained her to see him like this.

 

“What’s wrong with Merlin?” Arthur asked, looking between the two of them confused.

 

“Girl problems,” Gwen quickly answered, catching both of the men by surprise.

 

“What?” Merlin stuttered, wondering how Gwen came up with that of all things.

 

“Girl?” Arthur blurted, making Gwen look affronted for her friend’s sake.

 

“Yes, a beautiful young girl who fancies Merlin very much,” Gwen insisted, oblivious to Merlin’s attempts at quieting her.

“Oh, really? I always thought you were....I just assumed you found men…nevermind,” Arthur stumbled over his words, which took both servants by surprise. Even in his most embarrassing moments Arthur managed to sound articulate and together.

 

“I told you not everyone found me unattractive,” Merlin casually reminded, which only made Arthur glare at him frustrated.

“I told you that I liked the way you looked!” Arthur snapped, but then flushed when Gwen failed to cover her giggle.

 

“She’s also a fan of his looks, especially his lean build,” Gwen complimented, making Merlin sigh in acceptance. No one was going to listen to him anymore anyways.

 

“Mhm,” Arthur gritted, crossing his arms revealing how annoyed he was. “What else has she said about him?”

 

“I don’t think this is necessary,” Merlin protested, but Gwen was on a roll refusing to back down.

 

“She loves his blue eyes, claims that she can get lost in them. They go amazing with his messy dark hair and light complexion. She can go all day with how loyal and dependable he is, but she cannot get over how funny he is,” Gwen bragged without hesitation.

 

“I think that’s more than enough,” Merlin whispered, gently elbowing her to stop.

 

“And how incredibly humble he is,” Gwen tapped on, making Merlin silently groan.

 

“Well, Merlin is just so full of great qualities,” Arthur begrudgingly agreed, looking as if it pained him to say that.

 

Merlin ignored both of their stares in favor of collecting his bucket. He strolled away, once more ignoring the two trailing behind him. They spoke about him like he wasn’t there anyways, and Merlin had no idea how to stop them. It was better if they just talked themselves out.

 

“I want to meet her,” Arthur declared, catching the servants completely off guard. Neither of them were expecting that, but now it was too late to back down.

 

“Oh, I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Gwen stalled, glancing over at Merlin for help.

 

“Why not?” Arthur questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at them. “I want to know whose attention Merlin has captured so fully.”

 

“Why?” Merlin countered, knowing that he was playing a bit dirty considering he knew how Arthur felt about him.

 

“I didn’t think you would be so interested in who fancied Merlin,” Gwen piped in, catching onto Merlin’s devious plan.

 

“I’m not,” Arthur petulantly denied, but turned away as he stiffly uncrossed his arms. “I was just curious, that’s all. She might be Merlin’s future wife one day.”

 

“Merlin would make a wonderful husband,” Gwen agreed, giving Merlin a pointed look that made him sigh again.

 

“Mhm,” Arthur noncommittally answered, letting them both off the hook.

______________________________________________________________________

 

It wasn’t exactly Merlin’s fault that he was almost late to dinner. He rushed to the great hall, having forgotten earlier that Arthur was having dinner with Uther and Morgana tonight. In his hurry he may have tripped down some stairs, but ultimately he was fine, just a little sore and had a somewhat noticeable limp. Regardless of his accident Merlin made it just in time, but he was also the last one to arrive.

 

“Where were you?” Gwen whispered, before handing him a pitcher of wine.

 

“Maybe he was seeing that girl,” Arthur commented, causing everyone to pause what they were doing mildly interested.

 

“What?” Merlin asked confused, as he leaned over to pour some wine into Arthur’s empty cup.

 

“That girl,” Arthur answered, unnecessarily emphasizing the girl part. “Why don’t you tell us all about her?”

 

“Uh,” Merlin stumbled, wincing when a flare of pain shot up his leg.

 

“And why you’re walking with a limp,” Arthur cheekily added, lifting the cup to his lips to hide his displeasure. “I can only imagine how a woman managed to cause that.”

 

“Arthur,” Morgana hissed, looking between the two of them shocked. “Mind your business.”

 

“You’re right,” Arthur amended, making the room relax. “It’s not my business who Merlin spends his days with…or his nights.”

 

“Arthur!” Uther boomed, making the room fall silent once more.

 

Merlin closed his eyes, pushing back the tears trying to escape. Mortification washed over him, but worse than that was the shame. Arthur had made Merlin sound low and dirty, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Morgana and Gwen shared concerned looks, Uther continued his meal unconcerned, but Arthur was staring at Merlin. Merlin refused to meet his gaze, not after that.

 

“Excuse me Sire,” Merlin requested, relieved when Uther waved him away.

 

Merlin politely walked out of the room, but when the doors closed behind him he took off down the hall. He blindly raced through the corridors, trying to outrun his problems. It seemed like he had so many these days, and none of them were getting resolved. It was exhausting, and he longed for the simplicity of home. He missed his mother, she would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

 

Merlin let out a shout when he was tackled from behind. He whimpered when he slammed into the hard castle floor, his face pressed against the concrete. Fear tore through him when he thought it was Henry. He lashed out, but his hands were captured and pinned to the floor. Merlin was about to resort to magic when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, looking down at him wide eyed. “Stop! It’s me! You’re safe!”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Merlin snapped, trying to catch his breath. He relaxed knowing that despite the circumstances he was safe with Arthur. “You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, looking down at Merlin’s back, grateful he didn’t have to meet his eyes. “I shouldn’t have said any of those things.”

 

“How could you?” Merlin asked, even though he shouldn’t have bothered.

 

“I don’t know,” Arthur lied, but that was okay. Merlin already knew the answer, even if Arthur wouldn’t admit it. “I just…was so…I don’t know.”

 

“Arthur, you didn’t have to come after me,” Merlin said, waiting for Arthur to get the hint to get off him now.

 

“You always come after me, even when you’re ordered not to,” Arthur countered, making Merlin sigh frustrated.

 

“That’s different,” Merlin muttered, with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Oh, how so?” Arthur inquired, still not letting up on Merlin. This was getting ridiculous.

 

“It just is,” Merlin answered, shifting under Arthur uncomfortably.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, causing Merlin to stop moving and look over his shoulder at him.

 

Oh no. Merlin recognized that look, it was the same one Arthur gave him after the kiss. Merlin was trapped, there was no way he could stop Arthur without magic. Then that was what he had to do. He could make the spell stronger this time, more durable if need be. He opened his mouth to start another incantation, but Arthur covered it like he knew what Merlin was about to do.

 

“Don’t, not this time,” Arthur murmured pleadingly, shocking Merlin into stunned silence. “Yes, I know…everything.”

 

“How,” Merlin mumbled, his voice distorted by Arthur’s hand over his mouth.

 

“It started coming back to me earlier, but I didn’t want to pressure you. I knew how important this secret is, but that doesn’t explain why you cast that spell on me,” Arthur answered, looking down at Merlin expectantly. He cautiously removed his hand as if afraid Merlin was going to immediately erase his memory again.

 

“I…you’re going to be king one day Arthur, and you can’t have me next to you. Not like that,” Merlin explained, but Arthur remained unconvinced.

 

“When I am king I will have who I want next to me,” Arthur vowed, holding his hand up to shush Merlin’s protests. “No matter their standing or gender I will have who I want by my side. Someone I love and makes me a better man and king. That’s you Merlin.”

 

“Why?” Merlin questioned, unable to believe this was happening…again.

 

“For all the reasons that girl fancies you, and countless more,” Arthur grumbled jealously, making Merlin laugh shaking his head. “I don’t think I could ever explain it without sounding like a fool.”

 

“There’s no girl Arthur,” Merlin promised, as Arthur finally climbed off of him. “Gwen just said that to upset you.”

 

“So I…I said all those…I didn’t…” Arthur trailed off, looking extremely ashamed at his previous actions. “It worked too well…I’m sorry Merlin.”

 

“I can’t believe you knew this whole time,” Merlin muttered, running a hand through his hair exhausted. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything.”

 

“I wanted to,” Arthur commented, leaning against the wall. “So many times. I wanted to kill Sir Henry for what he did to you. I wanted to take you in my arms and just protect you from him, from everything. I had no idea how jealous or possessive I was until we kissed. I never wanted anyone to have that with you.”

 

“Arthur, we can’t—”

 

“I am the future king and I say that we can,” Arthur interrupted, making Merlin close his eyes exasperated.

 

“Your father didn’t allow you to be with Gwen, but even she would have a better chance than me,” Merlin stated, his heart clenching painfully in his chest at the fact.

 

“There’s a difference,” Arthur insisted, making Merlin look at him expectantly. “I didn’t fight for her, not like how I’d fight for you.”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Merlin rejected, moving to stand up.

 

“I know,” Arthur replied, grabbing Merlin’s arm. “Which is why I love you.”

 

“Arthur, please don’t do this,” Merlin whispered weakly, his resolve chipping away with every promise Arthur made to him.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur softly begged, his hand slipping to the back of Merlin’s neck. “Please…stop fighting me on this.”

 

Merlin felt powerless to what he knew was going to happen next. He closed his eyes waiting, and just like before when Arthur kissed him, it felt like was coming alive. It was softer than the one they had shared before, more cautious and unsure, but that didn’t stop the needy moan from escaping Merlin’s throat, or Arthur greedily pulling him even closer.

 

It was so inappropriate, but that was their relationship in one word. Merlin couldn’t help but give in under Arthur’s resolute persistence. Merlin’s hands found themselves in Arthur’s silky blonde hair, while Arthur’s free hand slipped down to Merlin’s waist. They clung to each other, refusing to let the other go. Not again.

 

They kissed like they had all the time in the world, and then kissed like they would be torn apart any second. Their kiss was passionate and loving, but full of pain and hurt. They kissed with a promise for a future together, but kissed to forget the past. Their kiss was spur of the moment, but a long time coming.

 

But the most special and beautiful thing about this particular kiss was that it was the first of many to come.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a few comments asking for a sequel, and I've decided that while it may not be a full sequel I'll give you a little of Arthur's point of view. This will take place a few months after the first chapter. It's not long, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

3 Months Later

Being with Merlin wasn’t always easy, but it was more than worth it. Merlin was insolent and lazy, but always had Arthur’s back no matter what trouble the prince was facing, whether it be an invading army or his father’s wrath. That was something that was irreplaceable, something that Arthur would never give up. Merlin’s fierce loyalty and unrelenting faith in Arthur was what made him fall in love with his servant in the first place.

 

The biggest cause for tension was the fact that Merlin possessed magic. It wasn’t so much that Arthur had a problem with it, after all Merlin had used it to save him countless times. It was more that Arthur was terrified that his father would find out about it. He couldn’t watch Merlin be burned, beheaded, or hung. Arthur would rather die himself. Therefore, he found ways to cover for Merlin whenever the sorcerer got too close to revealing himself.

 

Despite all the anxiety it gave Arthur, he was glad that he knew. It was like a wall that he hadn’t even known existed had been knocked down, it was amazing. Merlin had explained to him that he was born with magic, but was learning how to use it now that he had help. Which led to a long discussion with a flustered Gaius, but Arthur was secretly glad that Merlin had someone to share his burden with.

 

Arthur had told Merlin that if it was any consolation he could use magic whenever they were alone. Apparently that had given Merlin the impression that he could get all his chores done magically. Arthur would have said something about cheating, but he didn’t mind as long as he got to spend more time with Merlin. They were closer than Arthur ever hoped that they could be.

 

After their horrible misunderstanding that started it all, Arthur had made Merlin promise that he would never use magic against him again. Merlin had been ashamed and apologetic so he easily agreed, knowing that it had been as hard on Arthur as it had been on him. Even though neither of them were exactly known for their willingness to talk about their feelings, they had decided that open communication would be preferred over wrong assumptions.

 

It wasn’t easy being in love with Merlin, but it was more than worth it.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, show me one more before we head back,” Arthur relented, smiling to himself when Merlin lit up excitedly.

 

They had been out in the forest together, Arthur had said that he was going on a hunt. When the knights asked when they were leaving, he had explained that he needed some time to himself. Arthur hadn’t said that he was going to meet Merlin who was collecting herbs for Gaius around the same time. He wanted to surprise his servant.

 

Merlin had definitely been surprised, nearly jumping out of his skin when Arthur had startled him. He didn’t find it as funny, but Arthur had a good laugh about it. Merlin had called him a prat, but was mollified when Arthur had leaned in to steal a kiss.

 

After that they had spent the rest of the day being Arthur and Merlin, no titles or standings. Just two lovers spending an evening together. Merlin had done some magic, blushing with a smile whenever Arthur was impressed. He had answered all the questions Arthur thought of, amused and touched that Arthur showed such an interest.

 

Merlin created a small dragon made of smoke from their fire, he laughed when Arthur chuckled as the dragon crawled up his sleeve. It had never ceased to amaze him how well Arthur was taking the news of his magic. Sometimes it was clear Arthur was uncomfortable or unsure about it, but most of the time he had tried to stay open minded.

 

“You were raised thinking magic and sorcerers were evil,” Merlin started, making the dragon fade away. “I don’t understand what changed your mind.”

 

“You,” Arthur answered easily, placing his hands on Merlin’s thin waist. “How could it be all evil when you practice it? I love you Merlin, and I trust you explicitly.”

 

“I love you too,” Merlin murmured, pressing his forehead against Arthur’s.

 

Arthur leaned in the last few inches, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. A simple brush of lips that held so much more promise. Merlin sighed when Arthur pulled away, leaning into Arthur’s touch with a small smile. Arthur loved watching Merlin after a kiss, it was so pure and beautiful. He would never grow tired with the view.

“We have to get going,” Arthur grumbled, not wanting to head back to his life of royalty just yet.

 

“I know,” Merlin whined, extracting himself out of Arthur’s strong arms. “I enjoyed today.”

 

“Me too,” Arthur agreed, squeezing Merlin’s hand. “I enjoy most of our time together.”

 

“Most?” Merlin teased, causing Arthur to smirk cockily.

 

“Sometimes you’re a lazy sod,” Arthur retorted, ducking out of the way when Merlin swang jokingly at him.

 

“Says the royal prat,” Merlin countered, laughing when Arthur pulled him into a headlock.

They continued their way back to the castle, roughhousing the rest of the way there. Each platonic touch meaning far more than it what it looked like. They knew that behind every jest and playful push, there was a million of things that went unsaid. Things they didn’t need words to say, not anymore.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the amazing support! Please let me know what you think of this tidbit, and stay tuned for future works (may or may not be separate from this story).

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was that! Please feel free to let me know what you thought! I am open to feedback and constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Side Note: Now edited!


End file.
